List of lieutenant governors of Rhode Island
The Lieutenant Governor of Rhode Island is Daniel McKee.Office of the Lieutenant Governor of Rhode Island He assumed office January 6, 2015. In Rhode Island, the lieutenant governors and the Governors of Rhode Island are elected on separate tickets. Deputy Governors of the Colony of Rhode Island and Providence Plantations , Deputy Governor 1669-70, 1671-72]] # William Brenton, of Newport Nov., 1663 – May, 1666 # Nicholas Easton (1593-1675) of Newport May, 1666 – May, 1669 #Dr. John Clarke, of Newport May, 1669 – May, 1670 # Nicholas Easton (1593-1675) of Newport May, 1670 – May, 1671 #Dr. John Clarke, of Newport May, 1671 – May, 1672 # John Cranston (1625-1680) of Newport May, 1672 – May, 1673 #William Coddington, of Newport May, 1673 – May, 1674 # John Easton (1621-1705), of Newport May, 1674 – April, 1676 # John Cranston (1625-1680) of Newport May, 1676 – Nov., 1678 # James Barker (1617-1702) of Newport Nov., 1678 – May, 1679 # Walter Clarke (1639-1714) of Newport May, 1679 – May 1686 # John Coggeshall (1624-1708), of Newport May, 1686 – June, 1686 The Royal Charter was suspended from 1686 until 1689. , last deputy governor of the colony and first deputy governor of the state]] 13 John Coggeshall (1624-1708) of Newport May, 1689 – May, 1690 14 John Greene (1620-1708) of Warwick May, 1690 – May, 1700 15 Walter Clarke (1639-1714) of Newport May, 1700 – May, 1714, died in office 16 Henry Tew, of Newport June, 1714 – May, 1715 17 Joseph Jenckes, of Providence May, 1715 – May, 1721 18 John Wanton, of Newport May, 1721 – May, 1722 19 Joseph Jenckes, of Providence May, 1722 – May, 1727 20 Jonathan Nichols, of Newport May, 1727 – Aug., 1727, died in office 21 Thomas Frye, of East Greenwich Aug., 1727 – May, 1729 22 John Wanton, of Newport May, 1729 – May, 1734 23 George Hazard, of S. Kingstown May, 1734 – June, 1738, died in office 24 Daniel Abbott, of Providence July, 1738 – May, 1740 25 Richard Ward (1689-1763) of Newport May, 1740 – July, 1740 26 William Greene (1695-1758) of Newport July, 1740 – May, 1743 27 Joseph Whipple, Jr., of Newport May, 1743 – May, 1745 28 William Robinson, of S. Kingstown May, 1745 – May, 1746 29 Joseph Whipple, Jr., of Newport May, 1746 – May, 1747 30 William Robinson, of S. Kingstown May, 1747 – May, 1748 31 William Ellery, Sr., of Newport May, 1748 – May, 1750 32 Robert Hazard, of S. Kingstown May, 1750 – May, 1751 33 Joseph Whipple, III, of Newport May, 1751 – Nov., 1753 34 Jonathan Nichols, Jr., of Newport Nov., 1753 – May, 1754 35 John Gardner (1697-1764), of Newport May, 1754 – May, 1755 36 Jonathan Nichols, Jr., of Newport May, 1755 – Sept., 1756, died in office 37 John Gardner (1697-1764), of Newport Sept., 1756 – Jan., 1764, died in office 38 Joseph Wanton, Jr., of Newport Feb., 1764 – May, 1765 39 Elisha Brown, of N. Providence May, 1765 – May, 1767 40 Joseph Wanton, Jr., of Newport May, 1767 – May, 1768 41 Nicholas Cooke, of Providence May, 1768 – May, 1769 42 Darius Sessions, of Providence May, 1769 – May, 1775 43 Nicholas Cooke, of Providence May, 1775 – Nov., 1775 44 William Bradford (1728-1808) of Bristol Nov., 1775 – May, 1778 Deputy and lieutenant governors of the State of Rhode Island The title of the office was changed to “Lieutenant Governor” in 1798. Lieutenant Governors Under The Constitution, 1843-present , Lieutenant Governor, 1852–1853, 1861–1862]] , Lieutenant Governor 1866-1868]] , Lieutenant Governor from 1993-1997]] 2010 controversy During the 2010 elections, the Cool Moose Party of Rhode Island submitted Bob Healey as candidate for Lieutenant Governor. He ran on the proposition that he will attempt to abolish the office of Lieutenant Governor itself.Healey election website References Lieutenant governors of Rhode Island Category:Lieutenant Governors of Rhode Island Lieutenant governor Rhode Island